The stolen cloud
by UnkindWinner07
Summary: when skull was younger he used accidentally magic to transport himself to the past and seals his memories now when the curse is broken some man who probably mistakes him for his kid kidnaps him only to find out that he’s not who he really was… May be first of many oneshots
1. chapter 1

**Summary: when skull was younger he used accidentally magic to transport himself to the past and seals his memories now when the curse is broken some man who probably mistakes him for his kid kidnaps him only to find out that he's not who he really was…**

 **First one may be more of the same type just a little different outcomes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

"HEY! LET GO OF ME!" 6 year old looking Skull yelled at the man who was currently holding his arms around his back trapping him. Earlier he left to grab groceries for the rest of the arcobaleno after Colonnello asked -demanded- him to grab some food.

"Harry, be quiet" the man whispered to skull covering his mouth before he had the chance to scream. Anyway when the curse was broken they all started aging differently reborn and Verde were already 15 by the end of the week Lal and Viper were now 13 while for was 12, poor little skull is still 5. How unfair I mean he turned 5 three days ago and he only turned one year older than the rest. Now some dude had kidnapped him and called him Harry what kind of name is that.

"I'm not this Harry person let me go! My family will know I'm missing!" Skull yelled at the name who called himself Hagrid.I completely forgot his hair and eyes tend to change colors at random times or when he has a rush of sudden emotions he tends to leave him at purple but his hair wouldn't go back to the normal colour, now he has night black hair and green eyes that make emerald look dull. he didn't expect to be kidnapped because he already looked like a runaway or kidnapped kid.

"Harry stop yelling!" Hagrid said as quietly as possible before pulling out his umbrella wand thing and pointing it in front of Skull mumbling a incantation making Skull go unconscious.

-~inside the mind of skull~-

Italics flashback

Loud noises that happen ex BANG

Skull "talking"

Skull 'thinking'

SMACK

"You freak! Go back to your cupboard!" The whale said 'uncle Vernon' his conscious whispered.

BANG

"You disgrace. of course you are, you're Lily's son!" the witch yelled. 'Aunt petunia' his conscious said once again.

CRUNCH

"Tch why don't you die Freak!" Whale jr. Said. 'Dudley' his conscious said.

POOF

Then a flash happened and he was with his mother? "oh you poor thing what's your name?" She said as she crouched down to him.

"W-Who are you?..." he asked.

He woke up in his cupboard once again, every time he tried to leave he appeared back in his cupboard. whoever kidnapped him really wants him to stay here, and he is going to find his family no matter what.

When he went to Hogwarts his weird powers came back apparently he was a metamorphosis. during the Hogwarts school year he had purple hair and purple eyes he expressed his want to be a stuntman every time someone asked him what he wanted to be when he was older which was a LOT because they all expected him to be a Auror. He didn't even know what a Auror was.

He now he still looks 7 but he's now 13 it's been awhile he aged the same as everyone else. he's pretty sure the cloud flames made sure to not allow him to age as fast as his family. He started working at a motor place he helps fix up the bikes and teaches people how to do stunts and ride.

He was teaching a teenager he had green hair like Verde he had the glasses as well but he had more of a Viper aura and acted like Colonnello when Toni called him.

"Harry!" He yelled.

"Yes Toni?" He asked loudly because he was in a completely other place.

"Can you get five rental bikes. oh and the really strong ones, you know the ones that get damaged from your suicide stunts. He asked yelling.

"Yes sir!!" And he went to grab them Lucy helped him push the bikes to the front, and Oodako grabbed two of them so they were fine.

Oodako started living with him since two years ago. "Thanks for helping out again Harry." Toni said

"It's fine you know I need the money and the fact it's fun, I wish I was able to ride a motorbike all the time." He sighed and quickly rushed outside.

He ran up the hill close to the water and smiled. It was the one place that he could go when stressed, well that was until gunshots sounded off close to him.

His eyes widened as someone pointed their gun at someone else. he immediately acted he snuck up from behind cloud flames coaxing his hand and slammed it down on the man's neck, causing him to fall unconscious.

When he looked up at the other man his face paled, it was Reborn. "Eep!" He squeaked out.

The man raised his eyebrow at him and kneeled down looking at him straight in the eyes, the bond being fixed back to its normal place, Reborn's eyes widened in surprise as he felt the bond SNAP into place. IT'S NOT REAL!

Harry fainted from the pressure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

It was utterly impossible he Died! Skull was dead how could the bond Snap into place when he was dead?!? He looked at the kid and picked him up he felt surprisingly light, way to light. He saw the familiar sight of Oodako on the kids back.

"Oodako?" Reborn looked at the octopus confused, it made no sense!

He used his sun flames on the boy to feel the familiar Cloud flames of Skull. Oh god he's… alive? Why hadn't he told them! When running his sun flames over he noticed the bruises, the signs of overwork and unknown substances in his blood stream, there were chemicals and all sorts of illegal stuff in his body and he's cleaning as much of them out. His flames flared thrashing around fixing all of the problems that hurt Skull physically. His bruises and wounds from when he was beaten yesterday started disappearing.

He hugged the boy close to his chest a tear falling onto the boy before he carried him off.

He brought Skull to their apartment/Flat. Viper was the only one there at the moment, they were looking at a man non-civilian working with a Famiglia that attacked the CEDEF. Nono asked them to take them down, they were gaining power in the civilian world they kidnapped children and experimented on them.

His name was Vernon Dursley, he had a wife named Petunia a kid named Dudley and a nephew named Harry.

Viper froze when Reborn walked in. the bond snapped in place ten minutes ago and he called them all back. Reborn placed Skull's head on his legs when he sat down on the couch running his hands through his mangled black hair that was turning a more purple colour at random intervals.

Colonnello rushed home when the bond snapped in place he got there in record time. he was a day away yet he got there in 20 minutes.

He stopped when he saw Reborn sleeping with a What looks like a 7 year old kid on his legs sleeping. Tears fell down his eyes, Lal who walked in hugged Colonnello as he kept repeating "it was my fault and I made him go."

When everyone got to the home and had their reactions, which took 20 minutes. they walked into the other room to discuss of what happened with their Cloud.

Reborn immediately stated "we have to take him away from this place."

"Muu signs of malnutrition and he has way too many scars and their not from the mafia." Viper stated slightly shaking in anger.

Verde stated "he had 12 different broken bones his eyesight is terrible and he has a insane amount of poison and different chemicals in his blood, signs of experimentation. it's a miracle he's alive and that's all we know about his physical state. we don't even know his mental state."

Colonnello looked down tears still falling "it wasn't your fault Colonnello,-"

"-Yes it was if I didn't make him go shopping them he would have stayed with us." Colonnello said

"And what it he's being forced to stay here?" Verde asked

"He looks just like Harry Potter and the fact that he ran away when he was 4 from a unknown cause, then disappeared only to be found a year later. it shouldn't be possible if he was Harry Potter Harry Potter was born 13 years ago, while Skull was born 50 to 60 years ago." Verde said.

And they continued to discuss what happened with their cloud.

When Skull woke up he was scared, so so scared.

He couldn't trust anyone, but when he felt the bond come back after eight years of it being gone. He was truly happy, not the fake happy that he showed to all of his friends but actually happy.

His magic and flames went crazy from the emotion his hair and eyes kept changing color, it was weird. he didn't try to stop it either, it was comforting.

Lal must have sensed something wrong cause when she came in she ran up and hugged him. It was warm, though from the sudden physical contact he couldn't help but flinch.

It didn't hurt, if they were truly illusions then she wouldn't have hugged him. the bond wouldn't snap in place. it wouldn't be warm. He couldn't help but to start crying.

The others came in to notice him crying into Lal's shirt, smiling. Lal was like a mother, she was kind scolding, demanding and made sure he wasn't lazy.

When the others came in he was so relaxed it was real all real, they won't leave him behind not again. He stayed in the fight yet able to breath embrace and smiled still crying.

When Lal tried to stand up he wouldn't let go, nope not at all. So she just carried him like a normal kid and she was reluctant to put him down. He relaxed further into the embrace and promptly fell asleep.

When Lal walked into the other room after sensing something wrong. She ran towards the younger boy and hugged him. His eyes and hair started switching colors until they stayed at the same shade of purple it used to be.

He flinched when she hugged him. She'd kill those bastards whoever they are. Her S-Cloud crying into her shoulder, not letting go and smiling when he felt her touch.

When she stood up he didn't let go, so she carried him just like one of those moms. He soon fell asleep in her embrace.

When he woke up he let out a quiet groan and mumbled "Mum?" Quietly as if saying the word for the first time. It felt weird on his lips, but it felt right for whoever's hold he was in.

The person holding him felt many emotions it was a storm. Happiness, confusion, scared. Excited, sad and many more.

"Skull…" the person whispered "wake up."

He immediately did so to notice he was being held by Lal?... remembering the events of before he started crying again mumbling "i'm sorry." and "your real."

"Skull why wouldn't we've real?" Another person in the room asked he looked over his eyes lingering on a figure, it was Colonnello.

He fidgeted "they did it before," he muttered his head down, ashamed.

"What did they do?" Colonnello asked eyes narrowing at the body movements.

"...They went into my memories and made fake illusions of you leaving me…" he hesitantly said, he flinched.

Colonnello's eyes caught the tiny minuscule flinch, before he smiled and said to the still crying boy. "Everyone missed you" before hesitating "do you….. want to go back to Italy?"

"Yes!!..." he yelled before adding, "Please?" At the end.

"Skull…. how are your caretakers treating you?" Lal asked, as He flinched once again. He didn't answer.

"... Target found.." a static radio was heard "...Vernon Dursley…." it rang again, He flinched at the name. "...Dead…" Dead? does that means he's free? Oh he sure hopes.

"Skull Who was your caretaker?" Lal questioned, hoping to get back at whoever did this to him.

"Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia." He looked down trying not to flinch at how he used their named like they were familiar.

He did flinch and Colonnello's eyes caught it. "Where was your room?" He asked

"The cupboard under the stairs." He whispered still looking down, he started to shake.

"Now Skull.. We'll ask you again how are they treating you?" He didn't answer but flinched.

"Please Skull how are we supposed to help

you if you don't tell us what's wrong." She whispered

"Please… please……..I don't want to remember." He said crying again.

"Did they hit you?" She asked, he nodded. "Did they……….."she went quiet trying to figure out something to ask. "Kidnap you when you went shopping." He nodded. "Did they make you do everything in their house." He nodded. "Did they lock you up?" She asked, he blinked the tears away and nodded once again. "Did they starve you?" He nodded again, he finally stopped crying.

Colonnello walked out of the room angrily. He called up Reborn to get him to show EVERYONE what Vernon Dursley did to his nephew.

Dumbledore was annoyed, the Dursleys were killed yesterday and he had no one to take care of Potter until he can get a guardian. Then he found out Harry had left and he couldn't find him.

Molly Weasley asked where he was and was sending Howlers. He told them that he couldn't find him, then Guess what the Dursleys were found guilty of child abuse, child experimentation and many more things against children. Then they were allowed to search the company which were All found guilty of different charges against children.

It's terrible, they found evidence that he experimented on his nephew Harry once he was found.

Is that why his wards went off every two days?

He just thought something of Harry's was gone or a pet of his disappeared every two days and needed to be brought back.

Then they found out that his nephew tried to run away again because he had a family in Japan where he always got to before being caught and brought back to the Dursleys.

The family came to get him when they found out where he went. Two young soldiers a girl who went by Lal and a boy by the name Colonnello. They had siblings that Skull loved and looked up to.

When he expressed he wanted to be a stuntman the need and how energetic he was made him notice that he used a different personality, he flinched then touched.

Skull knew Dumbledore didn't know anything

about him being abused and actually hoped that he was alright. He didn't use him to his own devices, apparently he did many reckless things though no one but him seemed to notice, like when his friend Nicolas flamel gave him his philosopher's stone because he didn't need two and he left it in his school because a searer told him that it would be robbed.

Then the founders basilisk was living there and he tried to stop it by throwing flour into its eyes. So he decided to kill it, the bite still hurts.

Verde made him go to Ryohei and Lussuria for a check up. Apparently no one but them knew he was alive, Lussuria fainted.

Ryohei had to get a drink of water before he started working with Lussuria's body on the ground. He got information from Muroko who was actually happy to help with the therapy.

When the rest of them found out it wasn't until 10 months, a party at the Vongola mansion. The Arcobaleno, Millefiore, Giglio Nero, Varia and the CEDEF, we're invited.

Skull decided to wander the mansion and got lost. Lal and Colonnello were going to kill someone. when Skull sent them a text saying he was completely lost and only just found a charger they went searching for him instantly. Apparently he was on the 3rd floor, He was close to Murokos room.

A traitor attacked him when he asked why he was calling someone telling him about the ball. He used his cloud flames to fight him off but he tried running off when reborn bashed his head in.

When Reborn walked back into the room, Skull was on his back sleeping. Lal immediately started fussing over him, she grounded him as well. Only for two weeks, the rest of the Arcobaleno Did their own things to make sure he doesn't get lost.

Viper put a tracker on him and Oodako. Verde left him a tiny robot to keep on him at all times, not at bed though. Reborn is that awesome so he didn't have to do anything. Lal and Colonnello made sure he stayed with Oodako.

The others reaction was fabulous. Viper got blackmail, Ryohei got kicks out of it, Lussuria sacred the same, Verde ignored life, Lal and Colonnello ignored them and continued fussing over the now awake skull.

Byakuran smiled like he knew everything, which he did. Yuni was already told and no one else beside Muroko, Chrome -who found out a while ago- Ryohei, and Luss knew.

(Muroko is a jerk and terrible at keeping things from Chrome. The only reason she knows is because he made a Terrible lie. It wasn't even a white lie it was a really really bad lie. Who would take a black cat crossed my path and I have to get checked out for rabies. I mean it was terrible.)

Then before school a wizard who was sent to his location asked if he was still going to hogwarts. Though I don't think he was going to be given a choice, because when he was about to grab his 'parents' he whipped out a wand. The guy tried to change his memories before Reborn shot the guy in the head, and he decided to disagree. Nope never going to that world, unless he was going to visit George or Fred maybe Ron and Hermione as well.

Done!! Haha this was first made on December 3rd 2017 haha this has 3092 words bye~


	2. Rewrite notice

Wao~ There will be a rewrite it takes time to figure out how I'm going to fix it. I have taken advice from everyone who said what I should improve on. Thank you for doing that I am currently writing it right now so please comment what I should work on or what you would like added in please.


End file.
